Twisted Alliance
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post 1x09 and 5x07. Caroline Forbes believes that what Katherine and Elijah had was true love and she's determine to prove it, even if it means going to the one place she had been avoiding. Katherine Pierce doesn't want to meet up with Elijah, especially since she's aging and finds herself with a rival for his affections. Kalijah. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I'm here," Katherine Pierce entered her old dorm room (for a while anyway.) She cocked her head slightly hoping not to deal with her bitchy doppelganger Elena Gilbert and the newly resurrected Bennett witch.

She hadn't been planning on returning especially after she had basically told her long, lost daughter Nadia to get the hell out of her life. She needed to find out a way for her to stop aging especially since her teeth were falling out and her hair was turning gray, she had a feeling she didn't have a lot of time left.

So when Caroline Forbes, ex-cheerleader and her ex-victim had told her that she needed to return to the dorm room as soon as possible she had done it without hesitating. It wasn't as if she had anything better to do other than obsess over the fact that her beautiful hair was falling out.

She had to admit rather grudgingly that Caroline hadn't been that bad of a roommate, besides the fact that Caroline had the tendency to be a complete control freak when it came to redecorating and keeping everything in its right place.

But the two girls had, had a decent time together and Katherine wouldn't have minded staying there for a few more days, but then Elena and Bonnie had move back. Katherine and Caroline had even gone as far as discussing boy problems. Caroline about her wolf ex-boyfriend and Katherine had even confessed to her about her short fling with the oldest Mikaelson sibling.

"Thanks for coming," Caroline said a little nervously, she was dressed in shorts and a nice top and was holding a white handkerchief in her hand.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so jumpy? Is the big, bad professor scaring you again?"

Caroline shut her eyes as if she was going to commit some big crime. "I'm really sorry about this, Katherine. You won't regret it, I promise."

Before Katherine could ask what the hell she meant by that, Caroline used her vampire speed to position herself behind Katherine. She pressed the handkerchief on top of Katherine's nose and mouth.

It was soaked with some sort of liquid. Katherine recognize the scent. Sleeping powder.

What. The. Hell?

Katherine struggled and tried to pull Caroline's blond hair so that she would let go, but it was completely useless, because the blond was ten times stronger than her.

"It will be over soon," Caroline whispered soothingly in her ear. "You'll thank me for this, I promise."

Before Katherine could offer a sarcastic reply mixed in with an insult she felt her body growing weak and her eyes closed as she fell into deep sleep.

* * *

The sounds that woke Katherine up were the sounds of the wind and tires as the car cruised down the freeway. Katherine's brown eyes opened slowly as she looked at the car's interior. Clean, sparkly even, beige leather interior and the radio was playing some sweet country song.

Definitely Caroline.

She jumped in her seat and glared at her kidnapper. "Caroline, what the hell?"

"Hey, you're awake good." Caroline said cheerfully oblivious to Katherine's discomfort. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up, I may have gone a little overboard on the sleeping powder."

Before Katherine could continue screaming her head off, she froze when saw a big WELCOME TO LOUSIANA sign. "What are we doing in Louisiana?" she croaked.

Caroline exited the freeway and pulled into the driveway of a nearby McDonalds's. "Look, Katherine you weren't a terrible roommate and since you helped in your own way to bring Bonnie back to life I thought I'd return the favor."

"So you thought you would kill me yourself before my body shuts down on me?" she replied icily. "I'm touch, Caroline."

"No, silly," Caroline said cheerfully. "I've been thinking-"

"-That's comforting."

"Since you only have a few months left-"

"Thanks for the support. Nice of you to tell me that I shouldn't give up."

"-well, fine let's just say you don't make it out alive. I thought it would be nice if you got your priorities in order."

Katherine blinked and it took a few seconds for her brain to calculate everything that Caroline had said. Louisiana. New Orleans. Klaus. Elijah. "Are you insane, you brought me here so that I could say goodbye to Elijah? Do you know who else lives in New Orleans, Caroline?"

Caroline shifted in her seat. "Yes, Klaus I know."

Katherine closed her eyes and begged for patience. "Yes, Klaus ergo, the man who wants to kill me," she scoffed. "Did you honestly think that we would be able to waltz into New Orleans, tell Klaus I'm dying and he would immediately open his doors for me?"

Caroline shrugged. "Well . . . yeah."

Katherine muttered under her breath.

Caroline decided to steer the conversation somewhere else. "Hey, I'm hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?"

She scrunched up her nose. "I'm not eating at some disgusting fast food joint."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she opened the car. "Stop being such a baby."

* * *

"You better eat," Caroline warned Katherine. Katherine had been glaring at her for their entire twenty minute lunch, her burger and fries laid untouched. "I'm not making another stop until we reach our hotel so unless you want to eat the mints they offer at the check in desk I suggest you eat something."

Katherine took a small bite of her French fry, before she put it back down. "Ok, enough with the dramatics Forbes why are you doing this?"

Caroline took a sip of her soda. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I did kill you once and I've attempted to kill your best friend at least twice as she likes to remind you every day. I'm not buying the whole deathbed last wish thing," she crossed her arms over her chest. "So talk."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Are you always this paranoid? I'm trying to do something nice for you, Katherine. No strings attached. Just because I couldn't have my happy ending with Tyler, doesn't mean you shouldn't have yours with Elijah."

"Caroline, I'm touched." She gave her a sweet smile before dropping it. "But you're wasting your time, because the only way you're talking me to New Orleans is kicking and screaming. Now take me home."

"Aw, it's so cute how you think you still have a choice in the matter," Caroline grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to the car. "Come on Pierce, we still have 452 miles to go."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are we there yet?" Katherine groaned from the back seat of Caroline's little car. She had switched from the front passenger seat to the back seat for the remaining three and a half hour ride. In those three and a half hours Katherine had pouted, whine, and glared at Caroline. Not to mention eaten a bag of chips, taken a nap, and finished a book of crossword puzzles. Caroline felt like she was entertaining a seven year old. "Caroline!"

"We're almost there, God!" she replied frustrated. "Stop whining." Caroline was regretting this trip already.

"Well, hurry," Katherine whined. "My arms and legs are asleep and I really need to shower."

Caroline nearly cried in relief as she finally parked her car in a small hotel a couple of miles from New Orleans. "We're here."

Katherine scoffed. "You have to be kidding me, we can't stay here."

Caroline gritted her teeth as she gripped the steering wheel. "Why? Because it's too tiny? It's not up to your usual standard?"

"No," Katherine rolled her eyes. "It's too damn close to New Orleans for my liking, how about we go back a few hundred miles."

"Not a chance, Pierce," Caroline got out of the car and almost smiled in relief. "And unless Elijah and Klaus look through every window, I doubt they are going to find us."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "We are still closing the curtains thought."

* * *

Katherine and Caroline were sharing a room, there was no way that Caroline was letting her out of her sight. She knew all too well, what Katherine was capable off and she could probably slip out of the hotel and steal Caroline's car keys in two hours flat.

While Caroline unpacked the few suitcases they had brought, Katherine used that opportunity to shower. She ran a hand through her messy, tangle curls trying to soften them with Caroline's green apple shampoo and conditioner.

What if he hates me? Katherine couldn't help asking herself as the hot water ran down her face. What if Elijah slammed the door in her face? What if Klaus killed her before she could even say a simple hello?

She got out of the shower and started drying her hair and then finished it off by brushing it, trying to untangle her curls.

Her brown eyes froze when she pulled the brush back. Long, heavy pieces of gray hair clung to the brush.

"Oh my God," Katherine whimpered, she was aging. She thought she had a few more months left, but with her luck she would be dead by tomorrow.

Caroline knocked on the door. "Katherine, are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine," Katherine called back. "I almost tripped, that's all."

Katherine was so grateful when she finally crawled into her bed for a nice, long sleep. She was barely closing her eyes when Caroline's voice said. "Katherine."

"What?" she growled.

Caroline paused for a bit. "Are you nervous?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Should I be?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I wouldn't blame you, if you were. Being with an ex can be pretty awkward, especially if you haven't seen each other in months."

"Before this year I hadn't seen Elijah in 500 years, believe me Care, I will survive, but," she gave her a devilish smile. "I bet you're excited to see Klaus."

Caroline scowled. "Of course not!"

"Oh, come on you must miss the hot hybrid sex!"

"Ew!" Caroline put a pillow on top her head. "That's disgusting! Klaus and I never had sex."

Katherine pouted. "Really, what a waste."

"Ugh, good night Katherine!"

Katherine shrugged, "Hey, you started it."

* * *

"Morning, sleepyhead!"

Katherine's eyes flew open as she glance at the clock. 6 AM. "Caroline!" she threw a pillow towards the blonde's head. "Who the hell, wakes up at six AM?"

"I want to get a move on. We still need to get dress and have breakfast and look for Klaus's house."

"Mansion, there is no way that Klaus will live in a house." She said sarcastically. "And are you sure we should leave this early, we won't give Klaus time to sharpen his knives or get ready whatever torture device he wants to use."

Caroline ignored her comment as she opened the drawer of the bottom dresser. She pulled out a box with a little red ribbon. "Here."

"What it is?" Katherine looked at it suspiciously.

"Just open it. Consider it as a little thank you gift."

Katherine pulled the box opened and she found a nice purple dress with little white flowers and a pair of purple heels. Caroline had even added some nice pieces of jewelry too.

"I know how much this vampire to human transition has sucked, and since you can't really afford nice clothes right now, I thought . . . well, I thought you might want to look nice for Elijah."

Katherine gulped. She hated to admit it, but she was touched, this was the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for her ever since she became mortal.

Caroline looked up hopefully. "Well, do you like it?"

"Yes, it's pretty." She placed the bracelet on her wrist. It felt so good to wear nice jewelry again. "Don't get teary eye Forbes, a nice dress and some jewels isn't going to help me forget that you kidnapped me."

* * *

Hours later after they had dressed and eaten breakfast Caroline and Katherine finally got into New Orleans. Caroline frowned as she looked at the touristy map that she had bought at the hotel gift shop.

Katherine gave an impatient sighed. She didn't get why Caroline just didn't ask some random person. She knew Klaus, and she doubted that he had spent the summer being quiet and avoiding being seen.

Katherine was growing jittery. She didn't want to see Elijah, it would be too embarrassing. Even in her nice clothes, she just felt pathetic. Who cared if on the outside she looked like Katherine Pierce, on the inside she might as well be Katerina again.

She was scared, frightened and she hated to admit that.

"Maybe, if we took a left here-oh, excuse me sir can you please-"

This is my chance, she though when she noticed that Caroline had become distracted asking one of the vendors for directions. She looked to her side and then started running as fast as she could. There was no way that Caroline would be able to capture her, especially in this crowd.

She continued running at a fast pace, not caring who she was pushing. She froze and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man at the end of the road. The same man who made her life a living hell for five hundred years. Klaus.

Klaus gave her a chilling smile that made a chill go down her spine. "Well, what a lovely surprise. Hello, Katerina."

She gulped. "Klaus."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Katherine felt her blood grow cold. Klaus. Not here, not now.

Klaus gave a small chuckle as he traced a finger down her neck. "What's wrong, Katerina? Are your frightened, you should be."

"Klaus," she avoided his eyes. She hated feeling like this, even as a vampire Klaus was the only one that made her truly fearful and vulnerable, and now as a human? That was like putting Little Red Riding Hood with the big bad wolf. "You don't have to kill me."

Klaus smirked. "Oh, but I do, Katerina. I promised I'd get my revenge sooner or later. How about now, in a beautiful summers day in my favorite city? Wouldn't that be poetic?"

Katherine felt her heart beat rising. He wouldn't kill her. Who was she kidding of course he would. What made her think that Klaus would suddenly have decency and welcome her? Oh, yeah that's right, Caroline.

"I'm no use to you, Klaus," she blurted out.

Klaus looked at her quizzically.

Katherine continued, "I don't know, if you heard or not but Elena forced fed me the cure, I'm human . . . and I'm dying."

Klaus waited for a few minutes, "You are a compulsive liar, Katerina. Why should I believe you?"

Before Katherine could beg for her life, Caroline flashed in front of her and pushed Klaus. "Don't you dare hurt her, Klaus." She hissed.

The look of wonder on Klaus' face was priceless. He turned his gaze from Caroline to Katherine. "Caroline, love this is rather unusual. Did you really come all this way with Katerina?"

She scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I didn't come for you."

Klaus scowled. "I offer you a first class ticket to New Orleans, you decline and instead you decide to come with your murderer. Lovely."

"Who are you to judge? You daggered your siblings and kept them in boxers for 1000 years."

"For precautions."

"Precautions against what? You're practically immortal and I get it, you and Katherine are longtime enemies, but give her a break Klaus, she's human."

Klaus paused for a bit. "So she was telling the truth."

Katherine gave him an annoyed look. "I told you I wasn't lying."

"Your five hundred years on this earth show otherwise," he turned to Caroline. "And why did you bring her here? Surely Katerina can die without my forgiveness."

Katherine felt her temper rising. "I didn't come to ask for your forgiveness-"

Caroline interrupted her. "She came to talk to Elijah, she doesn't . . . well, we'll explain later."

Klaus gave both of them an annoyed look. "Ah, yes my noble brother Elijah. He's always more . . . popular. Though I couldn't help, but overhead a rumor or two Katerina, I thought he dumped you. And I never though, that you sweetheart would be much of a beggar concerning men's affections."

Katherine raised her chin defiantly. "That's between me and Elijah, Klaus. Since I'm human now and I probably don't have much longer," Klaus raised an eyebrow, "I'll explain later, I'd like to ask for my freedom. I'd like to get my freedom from you. Klaus, please."

Klaus smirked. "And why is earning my forgiveness so important to you? I didn't kill you, though I should have the minute I saw you. Why is this so important, dear Katerina?"

"Can't you cut her some slack?" Caroline snapped. "She's dying, Klaus! You two have been fighting like cats and dogs for the past 500 years, why not give it a rest?"

"Forgive me love, but this matter concerns me and Katerina," he studied her face. "You did prevent my sister from committing a stupidity by taking the cure and you did warn me about Jane Ann, in return I managed to get my kingdom back from Marcel. I suppose things have never been better for me."

Katherine tensed up.

Klaus smiled deepened. "What can I say I'm feeling in a generous mood, besides if you're indeed dying I won't have to deal with you much longer. You're free, Katerina."

Katherine gave out a choked sound, and her body was practically trembling with happiness. She was free, she was finally free. No more running, no more pain. Now if only she could find out a way to keep herself alive and she and Elijah reunite then everything would be perfect.

Katherine found herself smiling goofily at Caroline. She was so happy, she even wanted to hug Klaus (not that she would ever go that far.)

Caroline smiled back. Even though Katherine had killed her and made her life a living hell, a part of her felt happy for Katherine as strange as that sounded. Becoming human and aging seemed like punishment enough. "Congratulations." She whispered.

"Well, we should get going if we're going to get Katerina reunited with her long, lost love," even as he said those words Klaus has a mischievous look in his eye. "Though, I must warn you dear Katerina that my brother hasn't missed you half as much as you've missed him. He's been preoccupied with . . . a little wolf so to say."

* * *

"Wow," Caroline couldn't help but gasp as she and Katherine entered Klaus' mansion. It was the most beautiful place that Caroline had even seen. "This place is beautiful."

Klaus looked pleased. "Like it love? It was mine in the 19th century."

Katherine folded her arms across her chest. She really didn't care about Klaus' past in the city. She just wanted to get the reunion between her and Elijah over with and then drink herself to her death. "Where's Elijah?"

Klaus shrugged. Apparently, he was enjoying torturing Katherine especially after that little hint about Hayley. "Patience, love. Oh, Rebekah's here. Little sister we have visitors."

Rebekah threw them a dirty look. Well, mostly she threw Katherine a dirty look. "What the bloody hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Caroline gave her a small frown in return. "Tell us, how you really feel."

Rebekah's expression softened, "Sorry, but I don't like uninvited guests."

Katherine cleared her throat. "We just stopped for a pit stop."

Rebekah eyed her suspiciously. Rebekah didn't trust Katherine, she knew that Katherine would come to New Orleans sooner or later, but she didn't expect her this soon and she didn't want her to ruin the new relationship that Hayley and Elijah were forming. "There's something different about you, you're not as cocky. Cat got your tongue?"

Klaus chuckled. "You might want to take it easy sister, our dear, little Katerina is human and quite fragile these days."

Rebekah pinned Katherine against the wall. "You got the cure? It was supposed to be for me!"

Katherine gasped against the pressure of Rebekah's grasp. "I didn't want it, believe me I did you a favor! My bones don't mend as easily, remember."

Rebekah finally let go.

Katherine took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm just here to talk to Elijah as soon as I do I'll get the hell out of New Orleans. Then you two can continue on hating me."

"And why would Elijah give you the time of day?"

Before Katherine could shout back a reply, the door opened and there stood Elijah and a very pregnant Hayley. They had been laughing because there were still traces of a smile of his lips. It disappeared however when his eyes landed on Katherine. "Katerina."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks so much for your reviews! Katherine and Caroline will catch up with Hayley and Elijah in the next chapter and it will not be pretty :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Katerina," Elijah said her name with a breathy tone. He couldn't believe that his Katerina was here. In his home, in New Orleans, with his siblings and Miss Forbes. He hadn't seen the brunette since they said goodbye last May.

He had thought that they weren't good together, like oil and water. Katerina was smart, manipulative, and like a coin there were two faces. She was no longer the Katerina he remembered, sweet, innocent, and kind. Her years as a vampire had transformed her into a monster.

He had, had to say goodbye to her last May, in order to protect her. He knew how vindictive Klaus could be and he would no doubt sooner or later attack something that Elijah loved and that was his Katerina. He could still here the pleading in her tone_, "Elijah, please."_

But the question still stood. What was she doing here?

He thought for sure, Katerina would be long gone and far away from Mystic Falls as possible and yet here she and Klaus were standing in the same room without a single drop of blood like they were old friends.

"Elijah," Katherine whispered. She didn't know why her voice lowered at that moment exactly. Or why she was suddenly feeling shy and awkward. Come on, she had known the guy for 500 years and she had even slept with him and yet here she was acting like a little kid with her first crush.

And then there was the Hayley Problem, she had expected the wolf to be long gone by now and yet here she was glaring at Katherine, with her arms across her pregnant belly (in Hayley's defense, Katherine had sent people to kill her.) "What the hell-"her voice trailed off and it grew uncertain.

"Hayley, please," Klaus put an arm around Katherine's shoulder and practically pushed her towards Elijah. "Brother, I have a lovely surprise for you. Look who came for a visit, your beloved Katerina. Weren't you moping for her a few months ago?"

Elijah ignored his brother's comment. There was something different about Katerina though he was unsure of what. Her hair was still in perfect curls and her makeup was sexy. But she looked more vulnerable and awkward, perhaps it was the clothes. It had been centuries since he had seen Katerina wear bright colors. She usually dressed in black or navy blue.

"You came back?" he heard himself say.

She nodded. "I'm back."

Whatever moment they were having, however was broken up by Caroline. She let out a hiss, like an angry cat, "What the hell is she doing here?"

For a moment Katherine thought she meant her, until she remembered that she and Caroline had formed some kind of truce for the time being.

No, the she that Caroline was talking about was Hayley.

Caroline was growling at Hayley and Katherine guessed that the only reason that Caroline was holding off beating her to a bloody pulp was because she was pregnant.

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Chill."

"Chill? Chill?" Caroline snapped. "Last time I saw you, you snapped my neck and left me dead in the bathroom because you were helping Shane rise Silas!"

"I did you a favor," she replied. "You needed to wake Silas up so that you could give your whiny friend the cure."

"At least I didn't sacrifice my own people," Caroline shot back and Caroline was glad that she saw Hayley flinch just a little. "What the hell are you doing here? Unless the Mikaelsons decided to open up a maternity ward."

Rebekah cocked her head to the side. "Didn't you hear-"

"Rebekah," Klaus gave her a warning tone.

"Oh, stuff it Niklaus, she's bound to know sooner or later." Rebekah said. "Hayley has Nik's, how do you say it? Oh, yeah she's carrying Nik's bun in the oven"

Katherine and Caroline exchanged confused glances.

"Did you know about this?"

"Klaus and I weren't exactly exchanging postcards and pleasantries over the summer, Caroline."

"Love, I can explain-"Klaus tried to soften the blow.

Caroline pulled back. "Don't you, love me. I can't believe you, one minute you are making epic promises of forever and I'll wait for you and all that crap and then you get the werewolf slut pregnant!"

"Watch it," Hayley hissed.

Klaus felt his temper rise. "Caroline, as much as you dislike Hayley, she's still the mother of my future child and I command you to treat her with respect."

Caroline gave a little scoff of disapproval. "You don't order me to do anything," she shook her head. "I'm done here, Katherine I'll wait in the car."

Katherine narrowed her eyes at Caroline. Did she really think she could tell Elijah everything she wanted to tell him in a five minuet visit? Katherine's reproach escaped Caroline. She was clearly too upset and annoyed at Klaus to pick up signals.

For good measure she slammed the door behind her.

Katherine smiled awkwardly. "So . . . I'm guessing we're not welcome at dinner?"

* * *

"I won't take long, I promise," Elijah and Katherine had slipped out into the garden and now they were seated near a fountain with the statue of a little baby angel. Who knew that Klaus was religious?

"Please," Elijah said, trying not show how surprise he was feeling. "Take all the time you need."

Katherine didn't know where to begin. She really didn't want to begin with the whole I'm dying, Elijah conversation, she definitely did not need a pity party. But at the same time she knew that it wouldn't be long before Caroline started to get annoyed especially after the way that Klaus had pissed her off with the whole Hayley baby thing.

"I'm human," she blurted out instead, then wanted to hit herself in the head for being so stupid.

Elijah looked confused. "How did-"

"The cure," she said. "I tried to kill Elena and at the last minute she shoved the cure down my throat."

Elijah's look darkened. "You tried to kill her, Katerina. After everything she has gone though, you still try to harm the girl? Your own flesh and blood?"

"Why are you defending her?" she snapped. Of course Elijah would defend poor, innocent little Elena. The man practically worshipped her word. "I got the short end of the stick if you remember. I'm not exactly having the time of my life as a human."

"Yet, I still see you haven't changed even if you have been given a second chance to start over."

"A second chance to what?" she felt her blood boiling. "To let myself be executed? You know what Elijah, I don't care about Elena. In fact I would try and kill her again in a heartbeat. You know why? Because I'm cold and heartless and everything I do, I do for my survival." She let out a shaky laugh. "But then again I shouldn't be surprise, the girl you once love is dead. I can never be your Katerina. Either you love me like I am or you don't love me at all."

Elijah's features clouded with a mix of disappointment, hurt, and anger. "You're hurting yourself, Katherine," she flinched at her Christian name. "You push people away, your hurt them, that will be your downfall. And yet I still, after all this time foolishly believed that the Katerina I loved was still in there. I guess I was wrong."

Before Katherine could even ask what he meant by that, Elijah turned away and walked back to the house.

Katherine felt the tears in her eyelids and a lump in her throat and she really wished that she didn't start with the waterworks now.

She raised her head up defiantly. Well, that was that and there was no use crying about it. That was their goodbye.

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Caroline was stomping her foot while seated in the driver's seat while jiggling her keys in the other hand. She craned her neck to the side hoping to see her brunette companion, but still nothing. Where the hell was Katherine?

Couldn't she just blurt out the truth and give Elijah an epic goodbye kiss?

Ok, Caroline knew she was being selfish especially since she dragged Katherine all the way to New Orleans so that they could have more than a five minute conversation, but that was before a) Caroline found out that Klaus had gotten Hayley pregnant and b) before she realized that Klaus may actually have some feelings for Hayley since he was protecting her.

She shook her head. Why was she even thinking this? And second of all why was she acting like a jealous girlfriend it wasn't as if she and Klaus were a thing. She was with Tyler or had been, but she remembered how she had felt her temper rising when she found out that Hayley and Klaus had actually slept together. Ew.

Caroline rested her forehead on the wheel. She was kind of tempted to leave without Katherine, but she knew how angry she would be if she left without her, besides she doubted that just because Klaus forgave her he was going to offer her a bed in his house.

"Caroline."

Caroline let out a small frighten yelp. "Klaus, what the hell? Don't sneak up on me!"

Klaus ignored her request. "I may have been wrong about how I treated you concerning the fact of how you should treat Hayley."

"May?" Caroline scrunched up her nose. "That's not much of an apology."

"What did you expect me to do Caroline?" he asked frustrated. "You show up in my city without a proper invitation-"

"I didn't think I needed an invitation." She said irritably. "A few months ago you were begging me to come."

"That was before-"

"Before what?" she started turning on the engine when she saw Katherine approaching. "Before you found out that you were going to be Daddy Klaus? You don't owe me any explanations, Klaus."

"Move aside," Katherine snapped as she opened the door of the passenger seat. "Can we go? I told you this was a stupid idea."

"I'm starting to agree with you." She threw a fake smile in Klaus direction. "Good luck with the baby, I'll send you and Hayley something from Babies R'Us."

* * *

"You're quiet which in Katherine speak means you're upset," Caroline said not taking her eyes off the road. "How did it go with Elijah?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled. "I just want to go home."

"Mystic Falls?"

Katherine blinked. Was Mystic Falls her home? It sure as hell didn't feel like it, she had enemies on every doorstep. "I don't know."

Caroline sighed. "It might help if you talked about it. A lot of people say that I'm a really great listener and-"

"Caroline, if you want to know, just ask."

After a pause Caroline said sheepishly. "Yes, I want to know."

"I think I got dumped," she said annoyed. "Again. This time for real."

Caroline's eyebrows creased in concern. "What happened?"

Katherine shrugged, it was too complicated to explain. "Elijah is in love with the old me. With the girl he meet in 1492 England-Katerina."

"And can't you be that girl?"

"Because the old me is an even lamer version of Elena Gilbert!" she snapped as she thought about her old self. Who was even that girl anymore? She couldn't remember her anymore. "When Elijah meet me for the first time I was young, naïve, and. . .Sweet I guess. He wants me to be that person again and I can't, that person died a long time ago. I just feel that he is still so blindly in love with Katerina, that he won't try to fall in love with Katherine."

Caroline parked in a nearby hotel and faced Katherine. "You want to know what I think?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"I think that under that hardcore center is Elijah's Katerina." She said brightly. "Let me explain yes you have done a lot of evil bitchy stuff to get ahead, but you have done a few good stuff."

Katherine scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Sure you have, they are rare, but they're there."

"Oh, yeah name three."

"I can name five," she shot back. "You took Elena's place several times, you saved Damon's life twice, and you gave Elijah the cure even though you could have used it to your advantage, you saved Jeremy and Matt, and you helped bring Bonnie back to life."

Katherine pursed her lips. "Ok, you can name five good things I've done, that doesn't exactly make me Katerina anymore."

"I'm just saying that maybe what Elijah is trying to say when he says that he wants his Katerina is that he was a softer, kinder you instead of you know-a cold hearted bitch."

Katherine smirked as they entered the hotel. "Aw, Care you're so sweet! So how did you take the baby news? I feel like puking a little to be honest."

Caroline gritted her teeth. "Don't mention that word to me, no scratch that don't mention the she-wolf's name, it's not the baby's fault."

"You know Caroline, green isn't really your color." Katherine said innocently.

Caroline looked at her confused.

"Green as in jealousy."

Caroline scowled. "I'm so not jealous of her, for God's sake Katherine! Thankfully, we leave New Orleans tomorrow, even being in the same city as her makes my skin crawl."

* * *

Caroline was in their small hotel room going through the TV channels while Katherine was taking a shower when her cell phone rang. She looked at caller ID-Nadia.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Are you in New Orleans, yet?" Nadia asked from the other side.

"Yep," she said lowering her voice. Katherine didn't know that Caroline was still having contact with Nadia. "We're probably leaving soon though."

"Why?"

"We both have bad tastes in men apparently," she sighed as she pushed back her blond hair. "Have you found a way to save Katherine with your creepy traveler's magic yet?"

Nadia sighed. "No, nothing. How is she doing? Is she ok? Are there any more side effects?"

Caroline smiled at how overprotective Nadia was being. "I-"she heard the door open. "I've got to go."

Thankfully, Katherine didn't see how guilty Caroline was acting. Instead the former vampire looked like her life was falling apart. She held up her hand, inside was a small tooth. "I lost another tooth," she said her voice wobbling. "I'm running out of time, I knew I shouldn't have come to stupid New Orleans. I should be saving my life. I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die, ok," she said firmly. "It's just a small tooth, that doesn't mean you're going to fall dead. We still have plenty of time."

Caroline started ruffling through her suitcase until she found a tight, black dress that was really too showy for her tastes. She was glad that she and Katherine were about the same size. She threw it at Katherine. "Here."

"A dress?" she said flatly. "How is a dress supposed to solve my problems, Caroline?"

"Get dress, Pierce," she said in her best cheerleading captain voice. "We're going dancing!"

-End of Chapter Five-

**Thanks so much for your reviews! Don't worry your little Kalijah hearts, Katherine and Elijah will find their way back to** **each other, but it may take some time since they are both so stubborn and it doesn't help that Elijah is under the influence of the All Mighty Elena Gilbert. As for our dear Klaroline, well we all know how charming Klaus can be when he really wants too :)**

**And in case any of you were wondering I don't hate Hayley, I like her character but I hate the whole Halijah mess it breaks my Kalijah heart and it seems weird that Elijah is the uncle of her baby. On the other hand I really detest Elena Gilbert post season 2 and even more non-humanity Elena, I was kind of hoping Katherine would kill her in season four, but then we got human Katherine. Human or not Katherine is still a bad ass :)**

**Again thank you so much for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It dawned on Elijah that he might have been too harsh on Katherine. Despite her attitude, he had seen something softer and more vulnerable about her. Perhaps she was still the same Katherine, but not as malicious. And even that was an improvement.

It was no secret that Katherine hated Elena, and it wasn't that surprising that she had tried killing her since she didn't blink an eye when killing Elena's last family member.

But she had come back, she had faced Klaus' wrath and come back to him.

"You're feeling guilty aren't you?" Rebekah scolded once she reached the kitchen and saw that Elijah was in deep thinking.

Elijah pretended to be surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend, Elijah I've known you for more than a thousand years. I can tell when you're feeling guilty a mile away."

Elijah hesitated. "I won't lie to you, I may have said things to Katerina that may have hurt her feelings."

Rebekah looked disappointed. "Don't tell me you're going to run after her. Elijah, that's the third time you would have made that stupid mistake! Katherine, doesn't care about anyone other than herself."

Elijah kissed her sister's forehead. "Don't be silly, Rebekah. I merely going for a walk."

* * *

"So from what I gathered," Hayley closed the baby names-meaning book she had been reading. "Katherine and Elijah have a long history together?"

Rebekah paused. "You could say that? Didn't she send someone to have you killed?"

She nodded. "Klaus saved me and that's how I ended up pregnant." She pointed to her baby. "What do you know about their relationship?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Nothing much. Elijah is pretty private when it comes to relationships. They met in 1492 England and that's when Elijah fell in love with her, you know before Katherine betrayed him. I thought my brother had better sense, but apparently not since they got back together last spring. I thought for sure they had broken up, but apparently Katherine is spinning her web again. She's crafty that one."

Hayley paused. "Is Elijah still in love with her?"

Rebekah gave her a mischievous look. "Why are you interested?"

Hayley flushed and looked back at her book. "Of course not, we're just friends!"

* * *

"Caroline, where the hell did you bring me?" Katherine scowled as they both stood in front of a club where they were playing cheesy music. "It looks like a strip club."

"Oh, come on Katherine, don't be such a grump," Caroline teased. "I read in my latest tour guide book, that this is the best club."

"Well," Katherine mused. "At least the booze will be good."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Hey, I'm dying! Cut me some slack!"

Once the entered the club, Caroline nearly squealed with joy and pulled Katherine's arm forward. "Oh, I love this song! Come, dance with me!"

"You're joking right?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and started moving her hips goofily. "Humor me."

Katherine smirked as she started moving her shoulders in a seductive way and shaking her brown curls. So what if she was dying? Might as well have fun.

* * *

"I'm dying!" Caroline panted as she and Katherine made their way up to the bar. "I need something strong. Preferably vodka."

"Agreed." Katherine wiped her sweaty forehead as they sat in the bar stool.

The bartender smiled at them. "ID ladies?"

Caroline leaned forward and compelled him. "Oh, we're old enough. Two vodkas. Everything on the house."

He smiled. "Sure thing, ladies."

He handed them each a shot of vodka. Caroline giggled and raised her glass. "To being independent, strong woman, who don't need men, especially stubborn, hard headed Mikaelson men who don't even appreciate the fact that we drove all the way here."

Katherine smirked as she clicked her glass against hers. "Agree, told you it was a bad idea. Want to know my secret of how to get over a crappy day?"

Caroline looked amused. "This should be good."

Katherine said playfully. "Find a new guy. I already found candidate number one." She locked her gaze towards the direction of a tall, African American man.

Caroline looked back at Katherine. "He is cute. Do you think I should go talk to him?"

"Why not? You're single, you're a vampire, and you're in one of the oldest cities."

Caroline hesitated. "I don't want to leave you alone."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Caroline, I've been alone for 500 years. Believe me, I can survive a few hours without your presence."

* * *

Katherine exited the club and was soon greeted by the bitter cold, she shivered in her black dress and really wished that she had worn a sweater.

Caroline had easily found companionship with the handsome African American man and he was teaching her how to throw darts. Katherine had a feeling she already knew how to, but she had no doubt in her mind that Caroline was flirting, and if so she wasn't going o ruin her fun. Besides she could do so much better than that jerk, Klaus.

After a while the music had become unbearable, the club too crowded, and after three drinks she was already starting to feel dizzy. She was really acting like an old lady now, thrilling.

She looked at her watch, it was only a little after midnight, but Katherine was already sleepy. Besides the whole excitement of the club atmosphere had disappeared right after she had turned human. The only reason she had like it, in the first place was because she could drink an endless supply of blood without being sneaky.

She send a quick text to Caroline telling her she would head back to the hotel and stated walking back, trying to ignore the painful blisters from her heels.

"Hey, pretty lady come and have a smoke with us." One of the three guys that were standing near an alley, holding a cigar smirked. "You look like you could use one, though you're already smoking hot."

"In your dreams." She said flatly and began hurrying at a faster pace.

The men were faster than her however and one of them managed to grab her by the wrist. "You're not going anywhere."

Katherine used her other hand to punch him across the face as hard as she could, trying to ignore the sting,

"Damn bitch!"

She felt a sharp pain on her cheekbone and she let out a whimper. She really wished that she would have waited for Caroline. "Let me go!"

There was a rapid flash of movement and within seconds the man who had offered her a cigar lay dead on the floor.

In front of her stood, Elijah. He glared at the two other men. "I believe the lady asked you to let her go. Now I'm a patient man and you have three seconds to get out of my presence before you suffer the same fate as you buddy here."

The men scrambled away.

Elijah's expression softened. "Are you all right? They didn't hurt you too badly, did they?"

The fear left her and instead it was replaced by annoyance. The last person she wanted to see was Elijah. "I'm fine," she said curtly. "Bye, now."

"Wait," he grabbed her wrist, he ran a finger through her cheekbone. "You're bleeding."

She shook him off. "I'm fine, it's just a little cut."

Elijah wasn't buying it, however. "No, I need to make sure you get the proper care. Come with me."

Back to Hayley, Rebekah, and Klaus? No, thank you. She forced a smile. "No, really Elijah. I'm fine. It's just a small cut, so you can go finish whatever you were doing."

"Katerina, really," Elijah smiled his ironic, I'm-the-boss smile. "I insist."

-End of Chapter Six-

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"See," Marcel grinned as Caroline shot the dart exactly in the middle. "I told you, you were a natural."

"That's because you're such a great teacher," Caroline said even surprised at herself for being so bold and so flirty. She had been with Tyler for so long and moping about him that she had been sure that she had forgotten how to flirt. Apparently not.

"How old are you? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Caroline pushed back a stray piece of blond hair. She hated this question, especially when she was surrounded in a city filled with much older vampires. "Seventeen."

Marcel laughed. "I mean in vampire years."

"I just turned two years old." She said softly.

"You're still a baby vampire then."

Caroline scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I can assure you, Marcel that I'm way stronger than I look."

Marcel's lip twitched as he put his hands up in mock surrender. "I believe you."

Caroline smiled besides herself. It felt good to be flirting and having fun for a change instead of worrying and crying. One day in New Orleans and besides the whole Klaus apocalypse, things seemed to be getting better. Who would have though, Katherine Pierce had been right for a change.

"Caroline."

The smile vanished from Caroline's face. Oh God, what was he doing here? Couldn't he be a normal, doting dad to be and be with Hayley and bring her, her slippers or something? Didn't Klaus have anything better to do that to stalk Caroline? But of course, Caroline should have known better, especially since normal was not in Klaus's vocabulary.

"Well, look who decided to show up," she said mockingly. "Are your Daddy duties done for today?"

Klaus growled at her. "Don't mock me, I need to speak to you."

"Well, I don't want too."

"It really wasn't an option, love."

"I told you, don't call me love."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You didn't seem to have objected before. I thought you were quite fond of it. I have come to see it as my trademark of some sort." He grabbed her wrist. "You're coming with me."

"Hey, man," Marcel said annoyed. "The lady said no, and I'm pretty sure she's capable enough to make her own decisions. Besides I thought you weren't going out tonight."

Klaus glared at Marcel. "What I do is none of your business, Marcel." He turned to face Caroline. "Now Caroline, you can either come with me or we can make all the scenes you want."

Caroline glared at him in disbelief, but started walking towards the exit. She pressed the darts roughly in his palm, stabbing Klaus as hard as she could. Klaus let out a hiss. "Fine."

* * *

They went to her hotel room, at least he couldn't make enough trouble there. She was surprised to see that Katherine wasn't there, but she didn't think too much of it. She had just assumed that after the day she had, she had gone strolling around the city.

_She better not have left without me, _Caroline though, _I'll drag her back myself._

But Caroline decided to deal with Katherine later, first she had to deal with a moody Klaus. Lucky her.

Caroline sat in a sofa. "So talk."

Klaus didn't answer for a few seconds. "What were you doing with Marcel? I thought you were leaving, you didn't seem so upset."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "If you must know, we're leaving tomorrow. I though Katherine needed a night out and we decided to go dancing. That's where I meet Marcel, I'm allowed to meet other people aren't I, Klaus?" she said sarcastically.

Klaus looked annoyed at her sarcasm. "Ah, yes how very sweet that you're boding with your murderer."

"What I do is none of your business. Why do you care if I hang around with Marcel or not?"

"I don't like it," Klaus said as he rubbed his fingers through the pair of silk curtains. "He's not trustworthy. He's kept so many secrets from me and now handing down his kingdom without so much as a fight. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You seem to know Marcel very well."

Klaus smiled ruefully. "You have a lot of history to catch up on, love."

* * *

"Sit," Elijah ordered as Katherine and Elijah entered the kitchen. Katherine knew it was best not to argue, and instead took off her painful heels and sat on the kitchen counter and was careful not to scratch the marble. God knew that Klaus had killed for much less.

Katherine looked around the kitchen, trying to calm down her nerves.

Elijah came back with a first aid kit.

Katherine groaned. "Elijah, I'm fine. Really, why don't we just avoid this awkward moment and go back to ignoring each other?"

Elijah smiled as he put rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and started cleaning up the cut on her cheek. She winced at the sting. "Sorry," he apologized. "Does it sting a little?"

She nodded, but they didn't talk anymore as Elijah finished cleaning her wound. He put a small band aid on her cheek.

"I wanted to apologize," he said as he checked Katherine's face for any more bruises. "I was a little harsh earlier this afternoon, I must admit. All though I care about Elena, it isn't fair of me to try to make you try to like her."

"Well, that's a relief." She said sarcastically and she winced a little.

Elijah looked up alarmed. "What is it?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"It's not, nothing Katerina." He lowered her dress strap and even Katherine was a little shocked to see the slightly purple bruise that had appeared on her shoulder blade. Elijah frowned. "Well, a band aid won't do." He bit into his wrist and offered it to her. "Here, drink. It will be a better pain reliever."

Katherine hesitated. "I can't. Stupid side effect of the cure, every time I try to drink vampire blood, I end up vomiting it right back."

Elijah looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't exactly have time before you went on your whole Elena is a saint because she's an orphan rampage." She said. "There's something else, I'm aging. My hair is falling off and turning gray and my teeth are falling out. I asked a professional, he's says that now that the cure has been sucked out of me, I'm rapidly aging."

"What do you mean the cure has been sucked out of you?"

"What it means is that Damon Salvatore force fed me to Silas to save the Bennett witch," she said curtly. "It's a long story."

Elijah looked halfway between annoyed and angry when she told him that. "Damon Salvatore-"he muttered something that Katherine couldn't understand.

He looked somber when he asked. "How long, until you-"

"Die?" she scoffed. "I don't know, a few weeks, a few months at the most. At this point I'm a lost cause."

"I swear, Katerina, I will find a way to save you." He promised.

Katherine looked at him sadly as she petted his cheek. "I'm afraid that there is no other way, Elijah." She lowered her head and raised her eyes slightly. Elijah was so closed to her, that she could hear and feel his breathing. "There's no time."

She raised her head slightly, motioning to him that it was ok to kiss her. Elijah lowered his head, but then pulled back. He cleared his throat. "It's late, I'll take you back to your hotel."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Katherine tried to hold back her tears as she walked barefooted down the cobblestone steps. She hated the large blisters that had appeared on her feet that made it nearly impossible for her to wear heels without pain.

When she had been a vampire, she had rarely cried, that was when she had a humanity switch. But now as a human there was no humanity switch, there was just pain for being so stupid and so naïve to think that Elijah would just forgive her no questions asked.

So what if he tried to save her? He was just helping her because he felt sorry for her, not because he wanted to be with her and live an eternity by her side.

He hadn't even tried to kiss her, he had just pulled away. Whatever feelings, whatever emotions that he had had for Katherine were long gone.

She opened the door to her hotel room and much to her surprise she found Caroline and Klaus talking. "Klaus," she scowled, hoping he didn't seen her almost tear stained face. "I'm tired. Get out."

Normally, she wouldn't talk back to Klaus, but at this point she wouldn't mind falling dead on her face.

"Katerina, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said sarcastically. "Bad night, sweetheart?"

"Leave." Katherine growled as she dropped her heels on the floor. "Now."

Klaus turned back to Caroline. "Good evening, Caroline."

Caroline smiled despite herself. She had enjoyed a good evening of storytelling besides all the blood and the killing. And it helped her understand Klaus. Sort of. "Good night, and thank you for telling me, well everything."

Klaus nodded. He heard the shower running. "Have fun with your roommate."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Be nice, she has had it rough, she doesn't need you to give her a hard time."

Klaus shook his head. "Believe me, love. I'm not worried about Katerina. Like me, she is able to weasel out of the dreariest predicaments."

* * *

Caroline was in her pajamas and reading a magazine, by the time Katherine exited the bathroom. Caroline looked up. "What took you so long? You left before I did."

Katherine sighed as she started drying her brown hair with a towel. "I ran into some unexpected problems. I'm sorry did I interrupt you and Klaus' make out session? I thought you finally gave up on him."

"We weren't making out!" Caroline defended herself. "We were just talking, he was explaining to me everything that has happened to him in the past few months, including his past with Marcel, the child he adopted."

Katherine looked at her confused. "Who the hell is Marcel? And believe me, Klaus wouldn't adopt a puppy, let alone a child."

"Well, that's where you're wrong," she pointed out. "The guy you asked me flirt with, that's Marcel the kid that Klaus adopted. He was ruling New Orleans before Klaus came back."

"Hmm. What do know, you were going to be Klaus' daughter in law."

Caroline squinted at Katherine. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on ever since you became human you've been terrible at hiding your emotions." She softened. "Are you still mad about Elijah?" she frowned. "What's with the band aid on your cheek?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." She dropped the towel on the ground. "When I left, I was being persecuted by a couple of creeps and Elijah saved me. I told him that I was dying."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And, nothing." She shrugged. "He said he would try and help me, and I told him I was a lost cause. He didn't kiss me."

"Did you tell him you wanted to be kissed?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Body language, Forbes."

"Well, if you didn't tell him, how did you expect him to know," she pointed out. "He probably wasn't sure if you wanted to continue whatever you two had."

"Of course I did!" she huffed.

"Well, guys are clueless most of the time." Caroline handed her, her Cosmopolitan. "Get a grip Pierce, you're not dying yet. Elijah, has chased you for 500 years, now it's your turn to chase Elijah."

Katherine squinted. "And how do you expect me to do that? Charm him with gray hair and missing teeth?"

"You're Katherine Pierce," Caroline smirked. "Figure it out."

* * *

"Brother, I need to speak to you," Elijah stepped into the room where Klaus was reading through a book by Edgar Allen Poe.

"I don't really feel like talking, but something tells me you won't go away, until we do, so please," he curved his hand in an attempt to sarcastically join him.

Elijah ignored his brother's comment. "Katerina, gave me some . . . disturbing news today."

"Now, I can't possibly imagine what little Katerina said to my noble big brother that might have disturbed him."

"She's dying."

"Yes, she mention that before I had the chance to rip out her throat in the town square." Klaus said impatiently. "Continue."

"She's aging at a rapid speed," he said. "The cure itself is causing her to age at a faster rate than usual. She only has a few months at the most."

"Tragic for Katerina," Klaus simpered. "And you want me to give her a quick and merciful death, forgive me brother, but I personally think Katerina deserves to be a little uncomfortable in the moment of her death."

"Will you please be serious," Elijah said annoyed. "I need to figure out a way to save Katerina's life and I need you to help me."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he put his book down. "And why should I help save the woman who has made my life torment for the past 500 years."

"Klaus, please I am begging you. As your only brother who has continued to stay by your side for the past 1000 years, I beg of you to help me save Katerina," Elijah pleaded. "I'll do anything."

Klaus stared at him for a bit. "Well, what do you know, true love never dies. All right Elijah, I will help you save your beloved Katerina's life, but in return I want something."

"All right."

"I want you to stop with whatever romantic notions you have with Hayley," Klaus continued even though Elijah opened his mouth to protest. She has become too fond of you and pretty soon my child will start calling you father."

"Insecurity doesn't suit your brother," Elijah said curtly.

"I'm far from insecure, brother," Klaus snapped back. "So who is it going to be Hayley or Katerina?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes at him. "I will speak to Hayley, but no tricks Niklaus."

Klaus picked up his book and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, brother."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Hayley, may I have a word?" Elijah asked and at that particular moment he hated the way that Hayley was smiling at him. Her smile was full of innocence and naiveté.

Elijah gulped. Surely she would think after he told her, that Elijah had been leading her on all this time, while in fact he had begun to care for her. But he knew his brother, and he knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

Besides, this was about saving Katherine. The girl he loved for 500 years. He knew that the only chance he had of saving Katherine was if he agreed to Klaus' terms.

"Of course," Hayley said. "You know I've been finding some interesting things about my family."

Elijah's smile quivered at her excitement, recently she had been gathering bits and pieces about her werewolf clan. "You remember Katherine, correct?"

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, she's kind of a hard person to forget since she send someone to kill me."

"Yes, well things have gotten complicated." He said slowly. "The cure has some side effects and it has caused her to start aging. Katerina and I have a very long past, and my brother has agreed to help me."

Hayley smirked. "For some sort of payment, I'm sure. We both know that Klaus doesn't do things from the kindness of his heart."

"Well, yes he did. The agreement was that," Elijah searched for his words carefully, but he couldn't find anything remotely appropriate. "Hayley whatever has happened between us, whatever future you thought we could have, it can no longer be."

"Wow," Hayley's smile faded. "I didn't expect that. Klaus' possessiveness has reached a whole new level."

Elijah shut his eyes closed. "I know this is unfair to you and frankly quite rude of me. Hayley, I can assure you, you do not deserve to be a pawn in my brother's game."

"No, I get it," Hayley stuffed her hands in her pockets and tried to control her anger. "Katherine has enchanted you for 500 years and no matter what she does or who she kills, you'll still go back to her in the end. Just like Klaus, right?"

Elijah didn't answer.

Hayley nodded. "That's what I though."

"Hayley, I really am sorry," he said. "But I do feel that there is some redemption in both my brother and Katerina. It might be hard to see it, but it is there and I'm determined to find it."

* * *

"KLAUS!"

Klaus looked up from the travel guide book (he had been thinking of where he should take Caroline now that things were decent between them) he knew that his little deal with Elijah would come to bite him in the ass.

This time in the form of Hayley. "Klaus!"

"I heard you the first time, Hayley if you shout any louder I'm sure even Davina will be able to hear you," he said curtly. "Now what do you want?"

"Who the hell do you think you are telling Elijah who he can and cannot date," Hayley fumed. "You do not control me, Klaus! You do not get to tell me what to do."

Klaus had to grip the table to avoid chocking the girl.

"You're just jealous aren't you?" she continued. "You're mad because you're all alone and you don't want anyone around you to have any happiness."

"Oh, I get it," Klaus chuckled. "You think my brother is in love with you, silly girl. But don't take it too hard, my brother is far too charming for his own good."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She said stubbornly.

Klaus whispered in her ear. "Oh, but I do sweetheart. I've seen it thousands of times, my brother would find someone to preoccupy his time Celeste, you, but do you want to know a little secret? And the end, his one true love will always be Katerina Petrova."

* * *

"What's with the suitcase?" Caroline mumbled as she fixed her hair in a messy ponytail.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Did you already forget your little speech? We're leaving today, you're going back to Mystic Falls and I'm going to find myself a little ditch so that I can die in peace."

"Wow, you really are a drama queen." She turned around with a sheepish look on her face. "Actually-"

"No, no, and no! We are not staying another day here. You promised we would leave today."

"I just want to do a little sightseeing."

"More like a little Klaus seeing." Katherine said disgusted.

"Don't be silly," but she didn't sound convincing at all. "Just a few days, please Kat."

Katherine hesitated.

"Please."

"Ok, fine." She said hotly. "No need to whine."

* * *

At Caroline's insistence, Katherine had gone in search of Elijah and desperately praying that Klaus' wasn't there to torment her. To her surprised it wasn't Klaus, or Rebekah, or even Elijah that answered the door. It was Hayley.

The surprise was visible on Katherine's face, but she attempted to hide it. She crossed her arms over her chest and said smugly. "Well, well if it isn't the little wolf. I'm starting to regret the fact that I didn't kill you myself and send an idiot in my place. Shame."

"What can I say you've been having a stroke of bad luck," she said sweetly. "Becoming human and dying a frail human death surely wasn't on your list."

"Shut up, wolf," Katherine hissed. "Don't think that just because you're carrying the devil's spawn I'll spare you."

Hayley shook her head. "You know I really don't know what Elijah sees in you. I think the guy finally went insane for being with Klaus for a 1000 years, that he thinks he can see redemption in you."

"You know what you're acting like?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "A jealous wife, pardon me I didn't know you and Elijah were a thing."

"Well, whatever thing we had it's gone, thanks to you," Hayley rolled her eyes when she saw Katherine's confused expression. "Klaus agreed that he will help find some miraculous way to save you, if he stopped flirting with me."

Elijah did that? A ting of pleasure rose in Katherine's chest, or it should have if Hayley hadn't been involved. "So let me get this straight, you and Elijah-"

"Were getting to know each other and who knows what that would have lead too, if you hadn't come to town."

Katherine took a deep breath. "Listen, I don't know what kind of sick fantasy you have going on with Elijah, but he's mine, ok?"

"If he's so in love with you why did he leave you?" Hayley shot back.

Katherine didn't have an answer for that.

"I don't care about the little deal that Elijah and Klaus made," Hayley warned. "I like Elijah and I'm not going to let a little two face bitch like you get in the way."

"Honey, there are two, two face bitches standing here. Well, I only have one thing to say to you," she smirked. "Game on."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Caroline took a sip of her vodka lemonade as she flipped through her new issue of Cosmopolitan. Caroline was having a pretty good day today and seemed more convinced than ever that staying in New Orleans had been a good idea.

She and Klaus had settled their issue and Katherine and Elijah were on their way to a merry reunion. Caroline had treated herself to a vodka lemonade and her favorite magazine in the afternoon to celebrate her triumph as matchmaker.

"You know that magazine is full of crap, right?" the bartender said as she refilled Caroline's glass. "I mean the articles are stupid and at the same time sexist. I mean who really wants to know 100 ways to please your man."

Caroline felt herself growing annoyed. She hated when people butted it in her business, especially about what she should or should not be reading. "Thank you, but I don't remember asking you," she looked at her nametag. "Camille."

"It's Cami, actually," she said sheepishly, the know-it-all-look finally leaving her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm studying psychology and studying the people around me really fascinates me."

"Well, I don't exactly enjoy being studied," she cocked an eyebrow. "So why don't you do your job and I do mine, ok?" She knew she was being a complete bitch, but Cami's comment had really annoyed her, why did she care what she read. She was not going to let her destroy her happy mood, if she wanted to drink vodka lemonade while reading trashy magazines so be it.

Cami looked like she wanted to say something, but instead shook her head as if she was wasting her time trying to talk to an immature five year old and went back to the bar.

Caroline let out a small huff, her blond curls dancing as she buried her nose in her magazine.

"Twenty-three new sex positions," Klaus mused as he read over Caroline's shoulder. "That looks interesting, how about it love?"

"Klaus!" Caroline yelped as she closed the magazine and tried to look angry as she glance back at Klaus. "Don't do that! I hate when people sneak up on me!"

"My apologies, love," he glanced at her drink curiously. "You're here alone? I would have thought for sure that you were planning some memorial of some sort for Katerina."

Caroline scowled at him. "She's not going to die. We just have to get over this rough patch."

"Let's hope not, the last thing I need is my brother moping for 500 years."

"Your sensitive is admirable, Klaus."

"What can I say, I'm a saint," he ordered his own drink. "Though I do consider myself the bearer of good news, especially since you and Katerina have formed this alliance. My brother and I are searching for a way to save her."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You're going to help save Katherine's life?"

"After 500 years, she's the only one who has given me a challenge, and she is rather pathetic now that she can't defend herself. I like the chase, Caroline. And my brother as you know has been obsessed with Petrova doppelgangers for his whole life, and let's just say I prefer him fawning over Katerina than someone else, we made a little deal."

"I'm sure, Katherine will appreciate the fact that the only reason you're helping her is to torture her again." Caroline said flatly. "What kind of deal did you make with Elijah?"

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "Take a wild guess."

"You're not funny. Just spit it out."

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but my brother seems to have a liking for damsels in distress, before you and Katerina came along, he and Hayley were starting to grow very friendly."

Caroline scrunched up her nose. "Elijah . . . with your baby's mother. No offense, but ew."

"My thoughts exactly," Klaus took a sip of his drink. "The last thing I want is for my baby to call Elijah father. So we made a little deal, he stops pursuing Hayley the mother of my unborn child and I help him save his beloved Katerina and both of them can ride into the sunset together. Now come, love I want to show you something."

* * *

"You actually have the nerve to ask me for a favor?" Sophie said annoyed as Elijah and her walked through the cemetery. "After everything you and your family did? Killing Jane Ann, killing Agnes and preventing the harvest from happening making my niece officially dead. Do you honestly think I'm going to save a random girl's life?"

"As sorry as I am about your niece, please remember it was the witches' greed, not to mention stupidity that cause her death in the first place," Elijah said dryly. "And if Agnes hadn't tried to hurt my brother's child twice, she would still be alive today."

Sophie stopped walking and faced Elijah. "Well, you're going to have to find a new witch for the job because I'm sure as hell not helping you."

* * *

"Who are you? One of the maids?"

Katherine stopped playing with the pebbles that she had been using once she grew bored waiting for Elijah outside of his house. She glanced at the girl that seemed to be no older than sixteen with dark hair. "Do I look like a maid?"

She shrugged. "Klaus doesn't usually have a lot of women around or are you a mistress?"

Katherine shook her head and she didn't know if she should be annoyed or amused. "No, not a mistress, I'm just looking for Elijah. I'm Katherine Pierce."

Davina cocked an eyebrow. "Davina Claire."

They shook hands and Davina closed her eyes. "You're human and you're dying. You don't have much time left."

Katherine gulped, but refused to be intimidated. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I'm a witch, I have the power of four witches, and I sense things more powerful than other witches. I can sense that you're dying and very weak."

Katherine held her breath. "So can you do anything to save me? Please, I'll do anything."

"Perhaps," Davina turned around, a small smile still on her lips. "Perhaps not."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"What were you doing with Sophie?" Rebekah frowned as she catch up to Elijah. She saw Sophie walking away from him in determined, little steps. "I was under the impression that you wanted to kill her because of the fact that she linked herself to Hayley and the baby."

Elijah sighed. Not at all certain that he should involve his little sister in the agreement between Klaus and himself. Rebekah hated Katherine with a passion and no doubt would she prefer to watch her dead rather than try and save her. "I was hoping we could make some kind of agreement."

Rebekah looked startled. "An agreement? We want nothing to do with those witches."

"My thoughts exactly," Elijah sighed. "We have reached an obstacle."

"This has Katherine written all over it," she said flatly. "Tell me what does she want, for you to turn her back into a vampire?"

"For God's sake, Rebekah the girl is dying," Elijah shot back angrily. "The cure did something to make her age at a rapid speed, she only has a few weeks left."

"And you should care because-"

"Because I want to help her, because I want to save her life Rebekah," Elijah said. "I've known the girl for 500 years, do you really expect me to just stand back and watch as she dies? I was talking to Sophie, hoping that she would help us, but she wants nothing to do with us. Klaus agreed to help me save Katerina's life, but I don't fully trust his enough to cooperate-"

Rebekah interrupted him. "You're working with Klaus? Since when does Klaus want to save Katerina's life?"

Elijah didn't answer.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "Elijah, what did you promise him?"

Elijah sighed. "I promised that in return of him helping me save Katerina, I would cease any involvement with Hayley."

Rebekah opened her mouth to protest, but Elijah kissed her cheek. "Please understand, Bekah," he pleaded. "I may not be able to save her, but I loved her for 500 years. The least I could do is try and save her life."

* * *

When Rebekah and Elijah returned back to the house they found Katherine strolling around the entryway, an impatient look on her face. She looked up when she saw Elijah and Rebekah.

Before she could even get a word out, Rebekah pinned her against the wall.

"Ow," she winced. "What did I ever do to you?"

"The cure that was supposed to go to me went down your skinny, little neck for starters."

"You can take it," Katherine hissed. "Trade ya."

"Rebekah!" Elijah said in a warning tone.

Rebekah smirked as she let go off Katherine. "Oh, relax I wasn't going to hurt her." She glared at Katherine. "I'll give you one more chance, Pierce. I'll try to save your pathetic life," She hissed. "But you better not hurt my brother."

"Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but I'm usually the one that gets hurt," she softened, "But . . . thank you, and don't worry Elijah's heart is safe in my hands, all right?"

Rebekah looked at her suspiciously before she turned on her heel and went inside.

Elijah approached her. "Have you've been waiting long?"

Katherine shook her head, and crossed her arms over her chest. "We need to talk."

Elijah looked mildly uncomfortable. "Talk? Talk about what?"

Katherine gave an impatient sighed as she led Elijah to a nearby bench, when they both sat down she blurted out. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

Elijah looked taken back and a little embarrassed. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act all innocent," she clutched her fists, trying to control the hurt in her voice. "Last night, when you were practicing first aid. I told you I was dying and then I leaned back, and I saw you leaned forward and then nothing! You just left me hanging."

"I didn't mean to leave you hanging," Elijah sputtered. "Katerina, I saw your bruises and cuts all over your face, kissing was not exactly on my priority list."

A devilish smile appeared on Katherine's face. "Does that mean you did want to kiss me?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." He said teasing her a little.

Katherine pouted. "Don't be a tease."

Elijah let out a small laugh.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She bit her lip. "Who's Davina? Or what exactly is she?"

Elijah looked puzzled by her question. "She's a very powerful witch, Klaus has become her temporary guardian of some sort. Who told you about Davina?"

"I just meet her," she said. "And I think she knows how to save my life."

* * *

"Wow," Caroline let out a small giggle.

Klaus looked mildly amused. "What?"

"Nothing," she said as she looked around the colorful, busy streets of New Orleans. "It's just it's hard to imagine that you rule this city."

"Is, it really that hard to believe?"

"Well, no," she smirked. "I always knew you were a tyrant."

Klaus couldn't help, but smile at the comment. A few months ago the comment would have been vicious, and full of hate, but ever since Caroline had stepped foot in New Orleans she seemed to have relaxed a bit after Klaus had explained everything about Marcel and Hayley. "You haven't seen anything yet, darling. I haven't even told you the best part."

He led her towards a small entryway. It was squared shape and filled with dozens of flowers and bushes like a small patio. Caroline saw several vampires leaning in by the banisters, mostly male vampires while the rest huddled near the shadows, those without daylight rings.

Caroline looked confused, why had Klaus brought her here?

"Klaus, my sire," she heard a familiar voice say. "And Miss Forbes, what bring you to this neck of the woods."

Caroline gasped a little when she saw Marcel, now that Klaus had explain their history together, it was hard to see him as the nice guy from the nightclub rather than the slave boy that Klaus had practically adopted. "Marcel."

"You remember," Marcel looked pleased, but his smile changed when he saw Klaus. "Klaus, you know that you aren't supposed to bring any other . . . visitors other than family here."

Klaus squeezed Caroline's shoulder. Caroline gave him a dirty look and removed his hand.

"Fair enough," he mused as he turned back to the other vampires. "Everyone, consider this a warning-this girl is now part of my family. If anyone dares to insult her, or may God save your souls harm her in anyway, I will personally rip your head from your neck. You have my word."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The rest of the vampires nodded like good little soldiers, or better yet like an array of trained dogs. Only Marcel still looked upset.

"Good," Klaus smirked. "Now that we have that little announcement out of the way." He turned back to Caroline. "Love, I have a few things to take care of, you wouldn't mind waiting here for me for a few minutes would you?

Caroline shook her head. "No, go ahead."

She watched Klaus's retreating figure, and then sighed as she looked around the square towards the rest of the vampires. They were keeping their distance, but Caroline could see that they were looking at her with curiosity.

She couldn't help, but be impressed with Klaus. He had manage to rule over the city in only a matter of months.

"Caroline, can I talk to you?" Marcel asked.

Caroline nodded. "Sure, what's up?"

Marcel hesitated before he blurted out. "As Klaus may have told you, he's been like a father to me, he's my mentor, my sire," he trailed off. "But don't let him drag you into his mess."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks for the advice, but I can look after myself."

"Hey, I'm serious," Marcel said firmly. "I don't know what kind of relationship your two have-"

"It's practically nonexistent!" she snapped.

He continued. "But I can see that he cares about you and you seem like a really nice girl, Caroline," he shook his head. "But Klaus is bad news. He has too many enemies, you can easily fall into danger."  
Caroline smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know what I'm doing Marcel, and believe me Klaus lived in Mystic Falls for almost a year. I know perfectly well what's he's capable off and so far I haven't seen anything remotely dangerous in this city."

Marcel opened his mouth to argue, but Klaus came back shortly. "Everything all right?"

Caroline didn't take her blue eyes from Marcel. "Yeah, everything's fine."

* * *

"Davina."

Davina looked up from her drawing pad. The page was filled with the kind of scribbles that you would find in a two year olds coloring book. Her small hand was still covered in black color pencil.

"Elijah," the witch looked almost happy to see Elijah. Katherine was waiting impatiently by the doorway as if asking herself is she should come in or not. "And Katherine." She pronounce her name carefully, that Katherine could hint the light teasing.

Well, she didn't like to be teased. Especially now.

"I know you spoke to Katerina earlier," Elijah said kindly. "And we wondering if you knew a spell of some kind to help stop her rapid aging."

Davina's lips turned into a little smile and even though she was answering Elijah's question, she was looking at Katherine. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Will you just spit it out?" Katherine said irritably.

"Katerina," Elijah warned.

"Fine," she pouted. "I just wish that she would spit it out instead of playing with me."

"What were you before?" Davina asked curiously. "You must be older than you look if you know Elijah."

"I was a vampire," she said trying to keep her temper in check, though it wasn't easy. "But I took-or was forced to take a cure. A demonic witch sucked it out of me and now I'm aging. So if you know a way to cure me, now would be a good time to mention it."

Davina put down her piece of black chalk and moved a few boxes until she pulled out, what Elijah realize as his mother's grimore. "I must admit that when I felt that energy out of you, it got me curious," she flipped though the dusty pages. "And I found a spell that could possibly work."

"Really?" Katherine perked up and she tried to take a peek, but Davina pulled away. "Let me see."

"Not yet," Davina said mysteriously. "I haven't read the entire thing. I'll let you know when I'm done."

Elijah knew Katherine's facial expressions and he could tell that the Bulgarian was less than please with the answer. Clearing his throat her griped Katherine's arm gently, but firmly and led her to the door. "Thank you, Davina."

* * *

"I can't believe that, that little witch didn't tell us absolutely anything!" Katherine fumed as they once again exited towards the sunny corridors. "Why does she have to be all secretive for?"

Elijah sighed, but couldn't help but smile in amusement. "I see that patience is still not your strong suit."

A smile twitched on Katherine's lip. "It never was, I don't see why you're so surprise."

Elijah pushed back a stray curl and looked at her big brown eyes. Katerina looked so innocent and vulnerable. She seemed to look even more beautiful to him now as a human girl. Not that he would ever tell her that, she would probably try to murder him if he did. He chuckled.

Katherine frowned. "What's so funny?"

Elijah tried to mask his chuckling. "Nothing."

"No, you're laughing. Come on, Elijah tell me."

"Another time, Katerina." Elijah promised. "I'll tell you some other time."

* * *

"Hey," a nervous smile twitched on Hayley's lips as she rested her hand on her pregnant belly. She had just seen Katherine leave and Elijah was alone finally. She felt kind of guilty for what she was about to do, and it definitely put Elijah on the spot.

But she needed to know what Elijah felt. She knew that she liked him and admire him and she was sure that Elijah had felt something for her up to the point that Katherine had come into town.

Hayley needed to know Elijah's true feelings.

Elijah turned around and smiled. "Good afternoon, Hayley."

Hayley approached him and told herself not to chicken out. "I need to tell you something. Well, I think do something is a more appropriate word."

Elijah looked pleasantly surprise. "I'm all ears. What did you want to tell me-or do? I should say."

Hayley closed her eyes and before she could stop herself she kissed him.

* * *

Katherine frowned when she reached the gates of the Mikaelson home. She muttered under her breath and cursed herself for being so stupid. She had left her purse in the Mikaelson's entrance when she had been waiting for Elijah to show up, and like an idiot she had forgotten it. Now she had to walk back.

In quick, easy steps she found herself walking back in the direction she had just come from. She stopped a few feet away when she saw a scene. A scene that she would rather not see. Ever.

Hayley and Elijah were kissing, exactly two feet away from her purse.

Katherine felt her lower lip trembling. She couldn't believe that Elijah was kissing Hayley seconds after she left. She knew that she had no right to criticize Elijah, especially since they were far from dating, but after he had offered to help her, she had thought that he at least would be interested in hanging out with her. Apparently that was not the case.

She closed her eyes.

Screw Elijah.

Screw True Love.

Screw Hayley.

Screw New Orleans.

Trudging back to the entrance, she raised her head up high. She was going to find a way to save herself. Katherine Pierce was a survival and she didn't depend on anyone.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"How about something to eat, love?" Klaus motioned towards the dozens of tourists walking around New Orleans taking photographs and talking in small crowds. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "How about that pretty blond? Or the football player signing autographs, have your pick."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. She wasn't too fond of the whole eat snatch erase. Unless she was in the middle of nowhere she avoided that technique. "No, thanks."

Klaus looked mildly disappointed. "Oh, come on Caroline they are just tourists."

"I said no, Klaus." She said refusing to back down. "I don't drink straight from the vein, if you want to rip out someone's throat out then that's your problem, but you better not do it while I'm around."

Klaus rolled his eyes at her demeanor. "Fine, I'll be a saint. . .for now at least. Can I at least offer you a blood bag from Elijah's storage, I'm sure he won't miss a blood bag or two."

Caroline thought for a moment, before agreeing. "All right." She was starting to feel pretty hungry.

Klaus kept pointing out monuments and old historical places, that he insisted his family builded and Caroline didn't know if she should believe him or not until they reached his house.

Caroline still couldn't believe how big and pretty it was. It reminded her of a mini palace in some European country. "Wow, I can't believe you live here."

Klaus smiled in satisfaction. "Yes, it's rather pretty. Not compare to you, of course."

Caroline flustered at the comment, but tried to show her indifference by scoffing. "Enough with the compliments. It's rude to keep a lady waiting for her food you know."

Klaus opened the door and let her in. "Please excuse any rudeness, Miss Forbes it wasn't my intention."

Caroline stifled a laugh as she stepped inside the mansion. While Caroline stood gaping at the expensive paintings and furniture, Klaus excused himself to get a blood bag.

"Why don't you two look chummy?"

Caroline turned around. "Rebekah, I didn't know you were here."

Rebekah shook her head. "It's not like I have anything better to do and it seems both of my brothers are finding love when they aren't looking for it. Oh, the irony."

Caroline shook her head quickly. "I am not in love with Klaus!

Rebekah looked skeptical. "If you aren't the least bit interested why did you come to New Orleans in the first place?"

"I told you." She said stubbornly. "I came here for Katherine's sake."

"I've been meaning to get back to you on that, thanks a lot now my brother is crazy for Katherine again. I liked him better with Hayley."

"Well, 500 years of knowing each other beats a lousy three month period I suppose."

Rebekah snorted. "You're forgetting Elijah also hated Katherine for 500 years when she ran for the hills."

Caroline decided to change the subject. "Rebekah, I've been wondering . . . has Klaus done many horrible things since he came to New Orleans?"

Rebekah stared at her long and hard. "Darling, I could have a year and still not be able to write down all the horrible things that my brother has done. What afraid of a little blood and torture? Let me give you a piece of advice-If you're smart, you'll stay away."

Before Caroline could ask Rebekah any more questions, Klaus came back into the room and handed Caroline a blood bag. "Here, you go and no innocent human had to suffer."

Caroline ignored the sarcasm as she took the bag from him. "Ha ha."

* * *

Elijah stood frozen as Hayley kissed him. The kiss took him completely by surprise. He had never been spontaneously kissed before, well from someone that wasn't his girlfriend. He didn't know what he needed to do. Push her? Push himself away? Wait, politely for her to stop?

Ever the gentleman, Elijah waited politely for Hayley to stop.

Hayley looked disappointed. "You didn't kiss me back."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think I was suppose too." He took a deep breath. "Especially since neither of were in any type of relationship. Unless this is a Hollywood film, spontaneous kisses don't usually work out."

Hayley blushed. "Yeah, I guess it's kind of stupid to think that you would kiss me back. I was just hoping that you would change your mind. I like you Elijah."

Elijah looked at her gently. "Hayley, you must understand that I care about you and that I will protect you because you're my family. But I already told you any romance or whatever you think will happen between us, it cannot be. Please excuse me."

* * *

By the time Caroline returned to her hotel room, she could hear a mix of hard core rock music blasting from her room. Oh, golly someone was in a mood. She pushed the door open. "What the-"

Katherine was running around the room at rapid speed (well for human speed anyway) going from the closet to her suitcase on her bed. She reminded Caroline of a very pissed off worker bee. She looked up. "Forbes, you finally showed up. Good, pack up. We're leaving."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sick and tired about being in this stupid town," she snarled as she dropped the suitcases on the floor. "If you don't want to leave fine, I'll go by myself."

Caroline looked confused. "But you agreed to stay, you said Elijah was going to help you, I even convinced Klaus to not kill you and believe me he wanted too."

"I don't want, Klaus's help, and I especially don't want Elijah's help." The image of him kissing Hayley was still fresh in her mind.

Before Caroline could protest that she had no options left without the Originals help, someone knocked politely on the door.

Katherine opened the door and when she saw the unexpected guest, her anger reached a whole new level.

"Hello, again," he smiled softly and held up her purse. "You seem to have forgotten something."

"I don't want it. You can burn it for all I care. In fact I want nothing to do with you." She said coldly.

Elijah looked completely taken back. "Katerina, why-"

"Goodbye, Elijah." She gave him a fake smile. "It's been a blast really. But you better go, I'm sure Hayley's missing you and I'll make sure that Caroline sends you a funeral program." She slammed the door in his face and much to her relief Elijah didn't try to continue the conversation.

Caroline looked at her in confusion. "What was that all about?"

Katherine refused to answer. "Nothing."

"Come on cough up the gossip, that was definitely not nothing," she looked amused. "You slammed the door in his face."

"He kissed her."

"Who?"

She replied sourly. "Elijah kissed Hayley. I practically saw them taking off their clothes." Ok, that was an exaggeration, but she didn't care the little green monster insider her was affecting her thinking.

Even Caroline looked a bit taken back. "No way, Elijah would never kiss her!"

"Well, he did." She snapped. "And I rather die on my deathbed all alone rather than be fifty feet from where those two are making out and preparing to dance on my grave."

A giggle.

"This is hardly a laughing matter, Forbes."

"I know," Caroline try to shake off her giggle. "It's just I've never seen you so jealous and worked up over a guy. It's kind of cute. You should show your emotions more often."

Katherine tried to conceal the blush creeping on her cheeks. "I am not jealous of that werewolf slut."

* * *

Elijah stepped inside the living room and was surprise to see both of his siblings in the living room, strangely being pleasant to each other. Elijah left Katherine's purse on the love seat next to his sister. "Good afternoon."

Rebekah looked up from her book. "Nice purse Elijah. Where's your matching dress?"

Elijah ignored his sister's comment. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Family meeting, brother. With an extra visitor or two." Klaus said. "Davina called me earlier she said that she found something that may save your beloved Katerina. Though, liked I believe sourly she wants something in return."

Before Elijah could comment, Caroline stepped inside. "I'm here. Again."

Klaus stood up and offered Caroline a chair. "Lovely to see you, though it seems you're missing your sneaky Bulgarian companion. I do hope she hasn't fallen dead already."

Caroline scoffed. "She hasn't. She refused to come." She eyed Elijah. "Thanks to you by the way."

Klaus smirked. "Problems with Katerina, brother? Well, you know what they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Elijah looked annoyed.

"I actually have better things to do than hear about Elijah and Katherine's dysfunctional relationship." Rebekah snapped. "So can we please get a move on? What is it that Davina found out?"

Klaus stood up. "Davina agreed to help us save Katerina's life in exchanged for her freedom. Or in her words she wants to 'not be used like a puppet.'"

"That seems easy enough." Caroline nodded her head. "What's the spell?"

Klaus grimaced. "It's more like a sacrifice, love. Those witches do seem to like spill blood. One of the main ingredients however is the blood of one of Katerina's relatives. This is the first time I actually regretted slaughtering her family."

Caroline threw a dirty look at Klaus for his insensitive comment and Klaus merely shrugged.

Elijah looked crestfallen. "So without a blood relative, Katerina will die?"

"It appears so," Rebekah sat up, already feeling tired of this meeting. "Oh, well you can always have your epic goodbye, Elijah."

"No, wait," Caroline said quickly. "Does the blood relative have to be human?"

"Nope."

Caroline took a deep breath. She knew that Nadia would probably kill her. Heck, Katherine will probably try to strangle her. "Katherine does have one blood relative left. Her daughter, Nadia and I know where she is."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews! A jealous Kat is an angry Kat :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It didn't take long for Caroline to start feeling guilty about quickly offering Nadia as the scape goat, she had to admit that Nadia was pretty intimidating when she wanted too. And even though she had been keeping a low profile to keep her mother happy, she wasn't sure if either Katherine or Nadia would actually go for it.

Caroline bit her pinky nail. "She just needs to donate a little bit of blood right?" she started stammering. "Or maybe we can ask Elena to donate some, I know she's not Katherine's biggest fan, but I could probably convinced her-"

Klaus interrupted her by laughing.

Elijah threw him a dirty look. "It's rude to laugh when other people are talking, Niklaus."

"I'm sorry, but I just find it hilarious that after all this time, you don't realize that sacrifices require deaths and not vampire dead either, dead, dead." Klaus said flatly. "According to Davina, we must cut off the head of the blood relative and spread the blood over Katherine's body, which will make her body vampire ready again." He saw the displeased look on Caroline's face. "And as much as an inconvenience Elena has proven to me, I doubt you would want to sever you best friend's head even if it's for your former enemy turned friend. Though, I doubt if we're successful Katherine will consider you much of a friend."

"Shut up, Klaus!" she said furiously. Klaus made her feel more evil than she already felt.

"Oh, I'm not judging love," he corrected himself. "I must say I'm quite impressed. This in your nature, Caroline to kill and to sacrifice."

Caroline shook her head. "Not for me."

Klaus didn't push. "Well, maybe not now."

"Do you actually have Nadia's phone number at least?" Rebekah asked rolling her eyes at Caroline's guilty expression.

"Yeah, I've been keeping in touch with her, just telling her about Katherine and all."

"Excellent, problem solve." Klaus said gleefully. "What do you say, brother? Why don't you go give little Katerina the good news, maybe she'll answer the door this time. Meanwhile, Caroline here will start thinking of the perfect way to lure Nadia here."

Caroline saw that Elijah was showing a difficult expression on his face. "Elijah? We don't have to call her, we'll find another way-"

"No," he said stiffly. "Do it."

For Katerina, he didn't care who he had to kill.

* * *

"Shot." Katherine placed down the small cup again. "Double."

Cami raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Are you sure you're ok? This is your fifth one."

"Never been better actually," she replied sarcastically as she took the glass from her. "I've had a sucky day and as it turns out, alcohol is a great way to drown out your sorrows."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Cami asked.

"Have you ever been in love?" Katherine asked as she placed the glass down. "Like really, really in love, like you could be with that person for 100 years and you would still love them?"

Cami started cleaning glasses. "I'm not ready for that type of commitment."

Katherine tugged on a curl. "Me neither, usually. But the one time I actually meet a decent guy, he ends up ditching for the first girl that flutters her eyelashes at him. I mean, ok I admit it Hayley is pretty, but come on screwing up with your brother's girl? No, wait scratch that Klaus practically sees himself married to Caroline- screwing up with the girl that your brother got pregnant? That's just wrong. Another shot, Cassie."

"It's Cami." Cami corrected. "And why don't you wait a while? You seem to have, had enough to drink."

Katherine nodded lazily. "Yep, you're probably right otherwise you will have to carry me out," she paused. "Cami, why are men such assholes? And why does Elijah care so much about her? I mean you should have seen it, he probably threw himself at her-"

Someone cleared their throat.

Opps.

"Excuse me, Katherine but I didn't throw myself at Hayley," Elijah looked at Cami and compelled her to leave. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she smirked. "Waiting for the Grim Reaper to come take me away. Which brings me to my next point. Shouldn't you be with Hayley making sure that everything is all right? I wouldn't want to delay you."

Elijah stifled a laugh.

Katherine looked at him annoyed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"You're jealous." He finally concluded with a slight grin on his face. "That's why you've been avoiding me."

Katherine flushed bright red. "I am not jealous of that wolf! You can kiss her again for all I care."

Elijah smirked. "My dear, if you hadn't jumped to conclusion you would know that Hayley kissed me, not the other way around and I already explained to her that we have no future together. Though I must admit that it's rather nice to have confirmed your feelings for me."

Katherine refused to face him, she was so embarrassed. "So you and Hayley-"

"Are nothing else but friends." He concluded.

"Wow, I feel stupid and I'm kind of already regretting drinking half that vodka bottle."

"Davina found a way to make you a vampire again and immortal, Katerina." Elijah stated.

Joy spread on Katherine's face. "Really? What did she say? What do I need to do?"

"You don't need to do anything. I'll take care of everything." Elijah promised.

"I'm going to tell, Caroline," she said her excitement practically boiling over. "Elijah, thank you." She said a little more gently before she practically skipped outside.

There was still the trace of a smile when Klaus sat right next to him. "Well, what do you know big brother is taking little brothers advice?" He smirked. "Perhaps, you're not as honorable."

"What are you talking about?"

Klaus shrugged innocently. "I'm talking about how you conveniently left out the fact that you have to kill Katerina's daughter to make her immortal again. Smart move, brother though if she does find out, she'll hate you."

* * *

Katherine for the first time, in a long time finally got a good night sleep. She was going to live!

She got up and shook Caroline up. "Wake up, Forbes!"

Caroline groaned. "Katherine, its like seven got back to sleep."

"Nope, I'm in a good mood and you'll going to help me celebrate."

Damn it, her happiness was contagious. Caroline sat up and gaped when she saw Katherine. Her entire brown hair was streaked with gray. "Oh my god."

"What?" she let out a shrieked when she saw her expression in the mirror. "My hair-my hair is turning gray."

Caroline tried to comfort her. "It's ok, Katherine. We'll get you some dye-"

"It's not ok, Caroline." Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm running out of time."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Katherine exited the bathroom and nervously viewed her brown curls in the nearby mirror, it looked ok. She looked nervously at Caroline. "So? How does it look, do I still look like an old lady?"

"Your hair looks good." Caroline said without missing a step. She decided it was better not to tell Katherine that she had two small wrinkles near the corner of her eyes.

Katherine didn't look like she believed her and looked at her curls again. "It's a little darker than it was, but I don't think anyone will noticed," she started putting eyeliner. "Davina better hurry up with that damn spell. Elijah mentioned a sacrifice, but I didn't bother asking him what the ingredients were. Do you know them?"

Caroline became immensely interested in cleaning up the mess that Katherine had created.

"Oh, mostly simple stuff." She said quickly. "Thorns from a rose, a cross, poppy seeds, some of your blood, and your daughter's blood, and the full moon. That's all and then you're immortal forever." She said cheerfully, conveniently forgetting the fact that Nadia had to be sacrifice completely.

Katherine might have told her daughter to go to hell, but she doubted she would readily accept the fact that they had to chop Nadia's head off.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at Caroline. "No one ever mentioned that I needed to use blood from my daughter. Which if you remember correctly, I told her to go to hell."

"I know," Caroline said quickly looking at Katherine carefully, could she tell that Caroline was lying, because even she knew she was not a very good liar. "But I mean you have her number, I don't think it will hurt if you gave her a call. She seems to really care about you and it's just a little blood-"she pressed her mouth shut. She was talking too much.

Katherine stared at her suspiciously and Caroline felt her heart sinking until she sighed and reached for her phone. "You're probably right, it won't hurt right?"

Caroline shook her head. "Of course it won't."

Katherine put her phone against her ear, she cleared her throat and looked nervously across the room as if afraid of reject. "Hello, Nadia? It's me, Katherine."

* * *

Nadia came to New Orleans in less than a day, like Caroline had suspected she hadn't strayed far from New Orleans, in case her mother suddenly reached trouble. Nadia had been calling Caroline constantly to hear about her mother's whereabouts, but Caroline had ignored the calls.

Katherine opened the door and she seemed almost nervous when she opened the door. "Hey," she bit her lip. "Come right in."

"I'm surprised you called." Nadia said and gave a curt nod towards Caroline's direction. Caroline understood the message and quickly left, letting them spend a private moment together. Nadia sat on Katherine's bed. "Interesting town you decided to settle down in. Care to explain why the bitchy blond dragged you here?"

Katherine gave a soft laugh. "Actually, the bitchy blond actually did something right for a change," she gave Nadia's hand a squeeze. "She found a way for me to live. Well, she and Klaus, and Elijah, and a witch."

Nadia looked confused. "Klaus? As in the psycho who killed our family? From what you told me he wouldn't help a single living soul if his life dependent on it."

She sighed. "Well, let's hope that this time he actually does something right for a change."

Nadia didn't look convinced.

"It's the only option we have," she said, feeling irritated. "I know you mention the passenger thing, but even if I was a Traveler I don't want to live in someone else's body for the rest of my life. I want to be in my body, I want to be immortal, and I want a second chance." She looked at Nadia. "Look, I'm not saying I will be the best mother in the world, but I'm saying I'm willing to try. To complete the spell we need some of you blood, so I would really appreciate it-"

"Of course I will help you," Nadia said quickly finishing the sentence for her. "I've searched for you for five hundred years, there's no way I'm letting your die now."

Katherine smiled. "Thank you."

There was a knock on the door and Katherine stood to answer it. She smiled when she saw Elijah. "Hi."

"Hello." He said. "Why did you want me to come?"

Katherine opened the door wider. "Elijah, there's someone I want you to meet. This is my daughter, Nadia Petrova. Nadia, this is Elijah Mikaelson."

Nadia offered her hand. "So you're the famous Elijah that is making my mother so happy." She eyed his suits and expensive shoes. "You'll do." She said approvingly.

Elijah smiled at he shook her hand. "I'm glad. Thank you for coming."

He could see the resemblance to Katherine in Nadia, even though Katherine was several years younger than her daughter physically. They had the same olive skin, wavy brown hair, and bright brown eyes. Even their expressions and tough personality seem to mirror Katherine's.

"It was the least I could do." Nadia said looking at Katherine. "She is my mother, and I want us to be able to spend an eternity together."

Elijah smiled bitterly at the irony. He desperately wished that there was another way to save Katherine. He didn't want to sacrifice her daughter, forcing Katherine to lose her for the second time permanently. But unfortunately there was no other choice.

* * *

Caroline barged inside the Mikaelson home, a few minutes after she had been dismissed by Nadia. Rebekah was the first one to greet her. "Please, come in. Don't bother to knock."

"Sorry," Caroline said without really meaning it. "It's hard to remember manners when none of your family has any. With the exception of Elijah, but after he kissed Hayley I may change my mind."

Rebekah smirked. "Well, your partner in crime is waiting for you in the den-impatiently may I add. Do put him in a good mood."

"I don't work miracles."

"Believe me, a simple smile will do." She grabbed her purse. "Well, I'm off."

Caroline frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I need to buy Hayley maternity clothes, the baby is about to be born in a few days and since she's under house arrest the duty falls to me." She shrugged. "And I rather do that than plan the murder of Katherine's daughter."

Caroline flinched and was about to retaliate with a response when Rebekah closed the door.

Sighing, she went to the parlor and found Klaus already sipping a glass of wine holding the grimore in his lap. "Caroline, glad you could make it. Wine?"

"I'm not here to chat," she protested quickly. "Let's just get through this quickly."

Klaus mused. "Guilty conscience?"

"Shut up." She murmured. "Nadia is here, she's talking to Katherine back in our hotel room."

"Good," he said as he offered her a chair. "Let's keep her far away from here. The last thing we need is for Nadia to find out about the plan and leaves forcing us to use the lovely Elena."

"We are not using, Elena." She said hotly as Klaus pulled out a worn out map and started explaining the constellations and rituals inscribed in the map.

"Look at us planning evil in order to save Katerina's life, what were the odds of that ever happening?"

"Don't joke about that," she groaned. "I'm already feeling bad enough. Am I bad person? I mean you know how Katherine is, she doesn't trust her own shadow and yet she trusted me and I'm going to just hand her daughter over-"

"Caroline," Klaus said firmly. "You're a vampire, you have literally forever. Don't feel guilty about everything. Katerina's daughter or not she is just going to be one more death on your list."

Caroline stood up. "Maybe I don't want to have that on my conscience."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


End file.
